


Cold Nights and Warm Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Week, Funny, Ice Skating, Night, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Or I tried at least, Sheena - Freeform, Sweet, TWID, Winter, Yandere Lapis, mystery girl, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the Mafia SU AU, Sheena takes her bird lover out for a night full of thrill.If she can convince her to colaborate of course.





	Cold Nights and Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



‘Oh don’t you dare’

Sheena could only giggle at her lover’s expression, her face a mixture of fear and fluster. She rarely ever saw her this terrified and they were in the freaking mafia for crying out loud.

‘Come on baby, you said you wanted to learn! How are you going to do it if you stay clutched to that post like that?’

A couple days ago Pearl had mentioned she had never been ice skating before, since she never really had the chance. Sure they had gone roller skating on their second date –along with Steven and Amethyst  rooting for them in the background- but every time it was winter they much rather stay inside, where it was warm and comfortable and could spend the night doing a puzzle.

God they owned way too many puzzles.

That’s why the pink haired woman had decided to take her bird lover out for the night, especially since Pearl had been busy nonstop because of a special business transaction for the last past weeks, she really could use a breather from all that work.

Date night had started quite nicely. First they went to that Chinese restaurant they liked, ordered the usual (with little fortune cookies of course) and later went on a little night stroll as they usually did. Even if it was pretty cold at this time of the year, with snow falling everywhere and the kind of wind that makes you want to punch Jack Frost in the face they would never miss the chance to share a nice walk under the moonlight, holding hands and getting as close as possible. They rarely felt the cold at that point.

However, this date had a twist. Instead of heading home after the first couple blocks Sheena had lead her into an isolated part of the city on her motorcycle, and even if the French girl wouldn’t stop asking where they were going she didn’t put any resistance. She just trusted her that much.

Once the taller girl had pull over she revealed their destination: an old frozen lake, hidden in the middle of the woods in the furthest area of Beach City. She then took out of the compartment of her ride’s seat nothing else than two pairs of ice skates, and she swore she could see stars in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Funny enough those stars disappeared as soon as she let go of her hand in an attempt to make her learn how to, well, actually ice skate rather than let the Korean woman drag her  all the way through the frozen lake. Since then she had been clinging to a wooden post that was randomly placed facing the entrance of the lake like her life depended on it.

Such an amazing display of bravery from a mafia boss.

Back to the present, Sheena was lazily sliding her around the lake, trying and failing to make it look easy for the shorter woman to try. The latter, however, didn’t seem like giving in yet.

‘Don’t mock me; this isn’t like rollerblading at all!’ The pale woman was a trembling mess, Sheena found it extremely endearing. Like a baby bird too scared to jump to the abyss and take off on her own.

‘What do you mean? It’s exactly like rollerblading; just on ice, way harder to stop and curve and you get a cold butt if you fall.’ She couldn’t help openly laughing at Pearl’s face, she wasn’t amused.

Ignoring her frown the taller girl continued.

‘Alright, alright. Maybe it’s not as easy as roller skating, but it is skating after all. You just need to give it a chance.’ She continued, effortlessly sliding closer to her lover, eyes half lidded and sly smirk on her face. ‘I’m pretty sure you can handle it, I’ve seen you keep your balance in far more slippery situations.’ She finished with a flirtatious wink.

Pearl puffed her cheeks in pretended annoyance but was betrayed by her growing blush, finally relenting, ‘Fine, just, help me through this please. But let me fall and I’ll have you know you’re doing laundry by yourself for a month.’

‘Good for me, more alone time with your panties.’

‘SHEENA!’ The thin woman was bright red at that point, it was really cute. Not to mention hilarious.

The pink haired girl just giggled, ‘Sorry, sorry, no more panty talk. At least until we get home.’ She flirted again; Pearl was going redder by the hour as she continued, ‘But really, let me teach you how it’s done Honey, it’s pretty simple actually.’

She took her hand and slowly coerced the pale woman into releasing the deathly grip she had on the piece of wood she had been holding to for the last twenty minutes, carefully placing her next to herself with a reassuring smile. The French girl smiled back and her breathing slowed down, uncertain steps becoming more confident as they went closer to the center of the lake. Good, that meant she was relaxing after all.

Once they had found a comfortable pace for the both of them they started gliding smoothly, the cold air of the night piercing their lungs to their core. It kinda hurt a little but it felt so  _good_ , that feeling of freshness and adrenaline coursing through their veins like a drug they would never have enough of.

After a moment of silence, Pearl looked up to the woman next to her and gave her a shy grin, trying to express her gratitude and adoration with a simple look.

‘Well, I have to admit…ice skating isn’t that bad after all.’ The light haired girl admitted, she especially liked the feeling of her lover so close to her as her arm was interlocked with her own, all to make sure she didn’t fall and keeping her warm in the process.

Sheena could only just silently nod as she stared at her lovingly, not looking away for a second. The moonlight was showering the scene with enchantment, a feeling of magic and wonder taking over the atmosphere and concentrating the taller girl’s focus solely in her radiant gem of a girlfriend.

 She was simply breathtaking, her pale skin whiter and softer than the snow surrounding them, her movements gracious and majestic even in the haze of nervousness, her eyes shiny as the moon and all the stars in the night sky. So sweet, so kind, so modest, so  _loving_. From the beginning she had been there for her, giving her support and unconditional love through thick and thin, she was amazing, wonderful, extraordinary, perfect. She was Pearl-fect.

And there was only one thing she wanted to do about it.

‘I know how to make it better.’ She mumbled, barely louder than a whisper.

‘How y-hm!’

Without warning Sheena had planted a warm kiss on her lips, snaking her arms to her waist and pulling her closer. Pearl responded by putting her arms around her shoulders and brushing the nape of her neck, letting out a content breath she didn’t know she was holding.

They stayed there, immobile, entranced,  _frozen_  in time. Completely abstracted of the world around them, they weren’t there anymore, maybe a second ago they could have been found but not in that precise moment. They were somewhere far, a place that only they could reach and belonged only to them, a place filled with a warm feeling and ethereal bliss. A place they would never leave if given the choice.

But so had it faith the lack of oxygen in their lungs would reclaim them back to the earthly realm, breaking the kiss and desperately gasping for breath. Opening up their eyes they were met by the other’s gaze, something that always brought security and peace for each other.

‘I love you.’ Sheena declared for the millionth time, to them it felt like a first time confession. It was liberating, soothing, electrifying, so  _right_. It always felt so right whenever those words came out from her mouth, like it was the most perfect thing to say to her Pearl because it was the absolute truth.

In response the French girl gave her the brightest smile and the most loving eyes her lover had seen her with as she nuzzled into her neck, the warm feeling of her cheeks contrasting the cold wind that blew through the night.

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Fun fact: i had this saved in my pc with the title 'Ice Ice Ice Baby'


End file.
